La Nerda y el Bully
by Ghost Seddie
Summary: Las cosas no son las mismas, ellos no son iguales, de echo tienen roles completamente diferentes, se podria decir que un poco de OCC, como sea una historia de FREDDIE y SAM otra vez, dios sigo siendo malisimo para los summarys . ., veanla es mi 2DO FANFIC
1. Conociendome

La Nerda y el Bully

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE ES OBRA DE DAN Y NICK LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTA HISTORIA **

**Nueva Historia espero les guste, y bueno mi historia primordial es "Las cosas pasan por algo" , cuando mi otro fic termine esta pasara a primer plano, pero bueno les traeré uno que otro capitulo para que la disfruten C: **

**PD: CONTIENE OCC**

Capitulo 1

La noche estaba terminando, y el sol estaba empezando a salir poco a poco en el horizonte haciendo un hermoso amanecer, lentamente sus rayos solares entraron la ventana del cuarto, haciendo que lentamente alguien abriera lo ojos y dando un ligero bostezo.

POV SAM

Lentamente abrí mis ojos sin muchas ganas de despertarme gire mi cabeza para poder ver la hora, 7:10 am, las clases comienzan a las 8:30 se que es algo temprano pero me gusta despertarme un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, me destape con algo de flojera y no perdí el tiempo para agarrar mis gafas que estaban en mi mueble, realmente me sentía un poco ciega sin ellas, al cambiarme, prepare las cosas de la escuela que estuvieran en orden, me gustaba ser ordenada y tener mis cosas en perfecto estado, era parte de mi aparte que así me habían criado.

-Sammy estas despierta cariño- decía mi mama que tocaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si mama, solo preparo mis cosas- le contestaba a mi madre tranquilamente como cualquier día, al salir de mi habitación, vi que el desayuno que había echo mi mama estaba "perfecto", un tazón a medias de cereal con leche, y mi sándwich especial sin orillas a los lados, mi mama era algo especial me tenia mucho cariño, pero "cariño" a su manera siendo algo sobreprotectora conmigo lo cual era algo bueno desde un punto de vista pero del otro era algo agobiante.

Me termine de arreglar para salir de mi departamento y esperar a que mi vecina saliera, realmente no era una persona muy sociable y a mi criterio no tenia muchos aspectos físicos aceptables, lo único que tenia en mi era la inteligencia y con eso me conformaba, seguí esperando unos 5 minutos mas hasta que por fin salió mi amiga, algo despeinada y natural nada fuera de lo normal.

-Buenos días Sammy, bonita cola de caballo- me decía mi mejor amiga y vecina , yo solo le di una sonrisa, normalmente no me amarraba el pelo, pero no me gustaba tenerlo despeinado, no me sentía una chica muy linda por mis lentes de fondo de botella y mi mala combinación de ropa, era algo que pasaba por alto.

-Ya nos vamos?- le mencionaba a mi mejor amiga, lo que me respondió asintiendo, íbamos platicando, bueno cada quien con su tema, yo estaba hablando sobre el informe de ciencias que nos había dejado el profesor y ella mencionaba que vivir con Spencer se había complicado ya que el se había convertido en un famoso abogado y era algo estricto.

Al llegar a la escuela, me sentí tan bien, realmente me gusta mucho este lugar , era casi como una segunda casa para mi , realmente si por mi fuera me quedaría a vivir en la escuela y mucho mejor en la biblioteca, leer … era una de mis cosas favoritas me envolvía tanto en mis libros que siempre tenia cargando 2 o 3 diferentes en mi mochila para mis recesos o ratos libres.

-Ya viste quien viene- hablaba Carly, yo estaba metida algo en mis pensamientos así que hice caso omiso de lo que mencionaba mi amiga, - Sammy no me ignores mira quien es- insistía mi amiga nuevamente, termine por hacerle el favor a mi amiga y levante la mirada y puso mi mirada en blanco al ver de quien se trataba.

-Que tiene?- hable como si no fuera nada especial, y Carly abrió la boca sin poder creer las palabras que había dicho.

-Que tiene?, es Freddy Benson…el es..- hablaba mi mejor amiga lo cual la interrumpí con mucho gusto.

-El idiota abusador de la escuela?- terminaba la oración que Carly había empezado pero me ignoro completamente para que ella finalizara lo que empezó.. – tan sexy- hablaba mi amiga, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ay Carls, bueno amiga, te dejo que tengo que irme a ciencias- le decía a mi amiga, la cual no me hizo caso por seguir viendo a "Freddie Benson", yo no se que tanto le veían a ese sujeto, solo lo veía abusar de los demás quitándoles su comida y haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás, que fastidio de persona y la lista sigue y sigue, pero me dejo de importar ya que estaba entrando a uno de mis salones preferidos con uno de los profesores que me tenían mucho cariño, tome el mismo asiento de siempre el de enfrente y espere pacientemente a que sonara el timbre para el inicio de la clase.

La clase había empezado y yo estaba poniendo toda la atención del mundo como normalmente acostumbro pero como todos los días, la clase fue interrumpida, por la misma persona de siempre.

-Señor Fredward Benson, ya se le había advertido que si llegaba tarde a mi materia se le mandaría a recursar el semestre- hablaba el profesor con un tono de enojo.

-Ups…- se escuchaba la voz del patán con sarcasmo, pero el profesor se tranquilizo y le dijo que guardara asiento, por desgracia el único que quedaba era alado de mi, lo cual no me importaba mucho solo quería que no me distrajera, empezó a caminar por el salón y cruzo la mirada conmigo para darme una sonrisa, lo mire con enojo, y me dio un poco de asco, finalmente se sentó alado de mi, paso media hora, y solo sentía que el idiota se movia de lado a lado, al parecer estaba aburrido lo cual no quería que me afectara pero curiosamente un papelito cayo cerca de mis apuntes..

**Que les pareció este capitulo? **

**Espero que me dejen sus REVIEWS D: hehe, bueno muchas gracias por pasar a leerla**


	2. La Nerda y el Bully II

La Nerda y el Bully

**ICarly no es de mi propiedad es de Dan y Nickelodeon autores de esta serie, la historia y uno que otro personaje es de mi parte. **

**Capitulo II**

-Ups…- se escuchaba la voz del patán con sarcasmo, pero el profesor se tranquilizo y le dijo que guardara asiento, por desgracia el único que quedaba era alado de mi, lo cual no me importaba mucho solo quería que no me distrajera, empezó a caminar por el salón y cruzo la mirada conmigo para darme una sonrisa, lo mire con enojo, y me dio un poco de asco, finalmente se sentó alado de mi, paso media hora, y solo sentía que el idiota se movía de lado a lado, al parecer estaba aburrido lo cual no quería que me afectara pero curiosamente un papelito cayo cerca de mis apuntes..

En primera no le hice mucho caso, pensando que alguien me lo había aventado con mala fe, pero no paso ni 10 segundos cuando me aventaron otro papel, entonces me voltee para ver quien era la persona que estaba intentando molestar y justamente era la persona que estaba alado de mi, lo mire de mala manera pero el solo me sonrío de una forma cínica, antes de que volviera a prestar atención a la clase solo vi el movimiento de sus labios.

-Léelo- según yo esas habían sido sus palabras, hice una cara de extrañeza al ver a lo que me decía o me intentaba decir, puso sus ojos en blanco y apunto hacía los papeles que me había aventando, me hice la desinteresada y puse atención en la clase pero parece que eso no le había gustado nada.

La clase transcurría y en verdad intentaba poner atención pero esta vez se me hacía mas complicado ya que tenia a un orangután aventándome papelitos cada 10 segundos, mi desesperación estaba creciendo y demasiado rápido, me di cuenta que era suficiente al ver que mi cuaderno estaba lleno de esos papeles, nadie me distraía de mis clases y eso me estaba sacando de mis casillas así que decidí abrir uno de sus dichosos papeles..

"Nerda" … era lo único que decía, fruncí el seño en señal de desacuerdo, lo mejor que debía hacer era ignorar esto pero extrañamente no quería ser insultada por ese termino y menos por una persona tan despreciable como Freddie Benson, lentamente agarre otro de los papeles para ver que es lo que decía o mejor dicho que nuevo insulto me había puesto .. "Nerda" ..nuevamente estaba el mismo insulto lo primero que paso por mi cabeza era que su diminuto cerebro no tenia mas ideas…

Mi atención se había desviado demasiado en esos papeles que había perdido un poco el hilo de la clase pero fue fácil retomarlo eran cosas que básicamente sabía pero me gustaba apreciarlas por cualquier falla, los minutos pasaban y seguía atenta a todo pero esta vez tenia una ligera espina o mejor dicho me estaba entrando un poco de curiosidad al saber que decía tanto papel y vino a mi cabeza una gran pregunta "¿Todos los papeles decían lo mismo?" , realmente no quería seguir leyendo insultos hacía mi persona pero me inquietaba mas porque el orangután no dejaba de voltear a verme, apenas me había dado cuenta pero su presencia era muy pesada y difícil de evitar lo único que podía hacer era quitarme mis dudas de los papeles y decirle a la maestra que me cambiara de lugar que no me sentía cómoda, se me hizo un gran plan y lentamente empecé a abrir los papeles uno por uno.

"Nerda" "Nerda" "Super Nerda" …todos los papeles decían lo mismo solo me quedaba 1 y realmente para que me molestaba en abrirlo parece que mi cerebro tenía razón y este tonto no se sabía otra, en este punto estaba algo enojada por 2 cosas la primera por hacer caso o mejor dicho seguirle el juego a este patan y la segunda por todo lo que había escrito, había perdido la atención en la clase por primera vez en mi vida pero no me importaba en ese momento tenia que devolvérsela, así que abrí el único papel que no había abierto y …oh sorpresa era algo diferente..

"Quiero besarte lentes de botella" …. Me quede algo muda y anonadada por lo que había leído… nadie me había puesto y dicho semejante vulgaridad en mi vida, me había puesto muy roja la verdad no se si era de pena o mejor dicho de furia o enojo, trague saliva y empecé a contestarle en su mismo papelito…generalmente recibía muchos insultos de las personas pero no me iba a dejar que este simio me insultara su materia gris era nula y todavía tenia que soportar insultos de el?, o claro que no …

Le termine de escribir y le mande el papelito, jamás había echo eso antes y en cierto modo se me hizo algo divertido pero eso no quitaba lo enojada que estaba, el "Mono" al ver que recibió su respuesta me dio una sonrisa como de victorioso yo solo le entrecerré los ojos en forma de desacuerdo, pero su sonrisa se le borro de la cara al leer lo que le había puesto, me sentí victoriosa y sonreí … pero obviamente a el no..

El timbre había sonado y la clase había terminado recogí mis cosas y realmente quería correr de ese salón, me sentí como una ganadora pero tenia que huir de ese lugar ya que ese mono de seguro me iba a decir algo y no quería saber que era, estaba a punto de salir del salón y escuche algo que me hizo temblar.

-Puckett- alguien había mencionado mi nombre, lo peor de todo es que no era la voz del mono si no de la profesora, eso me hizo sentir un miedo gigante era la primera vez que no ponía atención en una clase y sentía que me había metido en problemas pero las cosas empeoraron cuando la maestra llamo a Benson..

-Joven Benson venga para acá- ese tono de voz no me agradaba nada …

**Espero que les haya gustado mis jóvenes grandes lectores D:¡**

**Recuerdes que ya se acerca LCPPA C:¡ espérenlo muy pronto**

**PD: DEJEN SU REVIEW SI LES GUSTO¡ …y si no … pues pónganlo de todos modos D: **


End file.
